


A Pirates Life

by Tryangulum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryangulum/pseuds/Tryangulum
Summary: Two Pirates at war, though how much of a war is it when you keep getting beat.This is technically male!reader but it really doesn't affect the story much.Stealing this over from my deviant art. It's old and some of it is bad but some is good so....





	1. The Violent Beginning

You saw the ship up ahead. You hissed slightly seeing the disgustingly familiar flag. “Prepare for battle!” You shouted at the crew below you. Quickly everyone went to work, making sure the weapons were prepared, loading the canons, and so on. You quickly ran into the cabins quarters and grabbed your sword. It was one you rarely used but it was perfect for this occasion. It was perfectly balanced, the handle hand made. Silver and platinum formed together with diamonds carefully placed. It was so beautiful.

Maybe this situation needs a bit more explaining. You were (f/n) (l/n), the captain of the infamous Satan’s Jewel. You were about to go up against the most disgusting person alive. He was Captain of the ship known as The Mindscape. Every time the two ships saw each other it ended in a blood bath.

You walked out to the deck. The ships were growing closer and closer. You’re heart began to race. The anticipation of seeing him, more specifically seeing him bleeding and begging you for mercy, excited you. This wasn’t how the battles usually went, just to clarify. While there where few deaths in the battles, usually within a half hour or so it would be just you and the other captain fighting, everyone knowing that once wounded stay down and pray you don’t get in the way of the fight.

The moment the two ships where close enough people where jumping back and forth from ship to ship, the fighting had begun. You began to climb up to the crows nest, holding tightly to a rope so that if you fell you had something to keep you from falling to your death. You stood, boots on the edges of the wooden crows nest. Quickly you caught sight of him.

The cocky asshole that ruined so many lives, more than you and that was saying something. But more important he ruined your life. You grinned and pulled on the rope. It was secure enough. You wrapped the rope around your hand tight enough so you wouldn’t fall from dropping it on accident but loose enough so that if you needed to you very well could drop it. A thrill raced through you as you jumped from the crow’s nest down to the ship below, right in front of him.

He smiled “Oh (f/n)!” He grinned, “You just couldn’t wait to see me, huh? You even made a grand entrance to impress me!” He laughed a sickening laugh. You pulled the sword out. “Just shut up while I’m giving you a chance to pull out your weapon,” Not even a second passed and you struck him. He had dodged. “Too slow (y/n)!” He called out, sword now drawn.

This was Bill Cipher, Captain of The Mindscape. He had taken so much away from you and you where going to give him a fate worse than death for it. He smirked as your duel began. You tried to avoid the fighters around you while Bill just kicked them to the side. “Have some consideration for your crew” You hissed at him as you swung, cutting a bit of fabric off his golden and black coat. “I could say the same to you, always dragging your crew into these unnecessary blood baths.” Bill smirked as he charged right at you.

You brought your blade up to meet his. He was close. You reached for your dagger as he hissed out “You can’t win, (y/n),” Okay that pissed you off. You grabbed your dagger and aimed for his chest. He noticed and quickly jumped back. He laughed “You didn’t aim for my heart, Don’t tell me you’re going soft” He mocked. “Shut up, I need you alive” You charged at him.

It was back and forth and back and forth for so long. Bill swiped his sword in front of him, creating distance between the two. “What?” You hissed. “I think I’ve just won” He smirked. You looked at him, obviously confused. He waved his hand in the direction below the two of you. You looked down, as you two where on the upper part of the deck. The sight you saw made you furious. All of your men, beaten horrible and tied up, just sat there. They where tied up and looked completely pitiful.

“You…” Your teeth clenched and you charged at Bill, slashing with everything you could. “Now, now, (y/n), it’s not fitting of you to loose your cool” He smirked, simply dodging. The moment he saw an opening he grabbed your arm holding your sword. He twisted it behind your back, the shock, forcing you to drop your sword. You yelled in pain. “Now, I think we have some things to talk about.” He began to drag you down below. “Let go of me you self entitled prick!” You yelled. “Such harsh words” He shook his head and shoved you below to the captains quarters.

He walked down slowly, taking his black gloves off. Now that you weren’t fighting him you took a closer look at him. Sure you knew what he looked like, but your rage usually over ruled that and simply had his appearance as that monster, the one you have to kill, the one you have to torture, and so on. As you were on the floor you weren’t sure how much taller he was than you, but you knew he was taller. He had pale skin and blonde hair that was a complete mess under his black hat with gold rimming around it and feathers. He wore a, now torn, black a gold jacket. He had on a black button up shirt under it and black pants. He wore knee high boots that where rather loud. He also had an eye patch over one of his eyes.

“This is a new way for this to end” You sneered. “I was tired of fighting, (y/n). It really hurts me that you despise me so much” He put a hand on his heart, feigning a hurt look. “Just tell me how you want this to go so I can say no” You began to stand up but a foot quickly pushed you down. You hissed in pain as a heel was shoved into you shoulder. “I don’t think you’ll want to say no to this, (y/n). Well it’s more like you don’t have a choice.” Bill’s sick smile was plastered on his face. “Get on with it” You’re nails where digging into your palms. “We will be giving your crew two option, join this crew or die in some random horrific way, decided by none other than me of course!” He laughed. “YOU BASTARD” You began to struggle under his foot.

“Now, now. Behave yourself” He said as he kicked you in your stomach. As soon as you turned on your side to curl into your stomach (a natural reaction) he kicked you onto your stomach and began to step on our back. Your crew was all you had left, that and your ship. “You can choose to go back onto your ship, alone. Which I doubt you’ll be able to survive long, or you stay here as a prisoner until we get to land and have some of your crew deliver you to the authorities.”

You smirked. “I’ll take my ship,” You knew how to sail that ship on your own. There was no way of getting your crew back, which was obvious. You wouldn’t be able to keep up sailing the ship on your own for long but a port was not even a day away. “Oh my, you seem confident. Maybe I shouldn’t give you a choice.” He snarled and picked you up by the back of your shirt. You took the chance to punch him right in the face. Your palms where now covered in blood. You smirked “If I get handed over to the authorities I’ll be hanged almost instantly, not much of a chance to escape. I need to be able to be sure I can find you again so I can beat your ass.” Just as you finished your sentence Bill was up.

You felt a force shove you back and suddenly you where flipping off a desk. Since the desk was rattled because of you, you both landed on glass and had glass shatter on you. You hissed in pain when suddenly there was a weight on top of you. You looked up and saw a crazed look in Bill’s eye. You began to reach for a shard of glass to cut him with but where soon distracted by the feeling of more glass being shoved into you. The weight Bill so charitably gave you caused the shard of glass in your back to dig in deeper, and if that was enough Bill was individually pushing the shard of glasses on top of you deeper into you skin.

“AUUGH” You yelled in pain, doing anything to get him off of you. He had you down though and there was no getting up. He didn’t stop and began to put more shard of glass into your body. He suddenly picked up a large piece of glass. “Will you behave now,?” He asked in an almost playful voice. You where able to struggling and yelling enough to spit at his face. He sighed “Such a shame” He brought the shard of glass up to your face “Such a pretty face, and I get to ruin it” He grinned and let the shard of glass slash across your face.

He stood up “You choose your ship. If you think you can sail it on your own then good luck to you. You can pick one crew member to go with you. It won’t make any difference in your efforts but if I leave you now you’ll die from bleeding. That’s not humiliating enough.” He looked down at his now drenched in blood clothes “Looks like these will have to be washed,” He sighed. “Your own fault” You said as you sat up. He looked at you, slightly surprised. “Oh my! Up already? I’m impressed.” He grinned. You stood up. “I’m leaving now” You said plainly as you left the quarters. When your crew saw you each of them looked at you in shock. “Alright get your ass up, Doll.” You waved for one of the crew members to stand up. Just as one of the monsters goons was about to stop him, Bill came out and waved for him to let it go.

The man, you called Doll, got up and walked over to you. Doll was your first mate. You weren’t really sure of his actual name but you called him Doll due to his overly pretty face. He helped you over to your own ship. You quickly looked back at all the other crew members you were leaving behind. You grinned a bloody grin “Stay alive for me! Even if it means following the bastards orders!” You yelled out. “Aye!” They all yelled back as you boarded your own ship. Within moments the other ship was leaving. “Treat these wounds and make sure we don’t run into a storm, start heading in the direction of the nearest town” you spat out some blood. “Yes, sir” Doll smiled slightly. “What?” You asked. “You’re so stubborn” He sighed. “Watch how you speak to your captain” You glared. “Yes, Captain”

You where going to get that bastard back for everything he’s done. He was going to pay. He was going to beg at your feet for mercy and like hell you where going to give it to him. He would pay for everything he’s done.


	2. A chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Bill is Fun Bill

You were on your ship. You had a scar now, right across your face. You’re new crew wasn’t anywhere near as loyal and you had been almost killed more times than you could count, but they did the job once they were properly disciplined. Doll stood at your side. 

You had on a silver and black over coat, a grey vest, and white shirt on. You had long black pants that were not so neatly shoved into your knee high, black boots. A pair of silver gloves went up to your elbows. Doll had his way too long hair pulled into a ponytail behind him, a white button up shirt with some sort of shiny thread woven into it throughout the shirt. Over that he had a white tailcoat that he somehow managed to always keep clean. He had on black pants as well and silver boots.

Both of you had similar style or, maybe it was just you didn’t know how to dress well and he bought most of your clothes. It had been about 8 months since your awful encounter with Bill Cipher and you hadn’t seen him since. You half hoped that he fell off of the ends of the earth, but you also knew that you didn’t want him dead so he could suffer.

“(y/n), we’re reaching land” You heard Dolls voice snap you out of your thoughts. “Oh yes, Prepare for docking!” You yell out at your crew. “AYE CAPTIAN” The crew’s voices said together. You nodded in approval then headed down to the captain’s quarters. You threw your gloves off to reveal several scars from the glass and from fighting then after. You had learned to fight dirty and ignoring normal fighting etiquette. Sure you got hurt more but you rarely lost.

You heard a knock on the door. “What is it?” You spat and the door opened to reveal Doll. “We seem to have a problem…” He trailed off, almost unsure if he should be telling you. You grabbed your gloves in one hand and pushed past him. You walked up to the upper deck of the ship and looked around. “What fucking problem can there be now?” You asked, unhappy about being disrupted. Then you saw it. Doll had caught up to your side. You smirked and you slid your gloves on.

Suddenly your voice was rather calm, rather than the spiteful angry voice you had only a few moments before. “Now Doll…” You began. “Yes, Captain?” Doll answered. “How is this a problem?” You asked. The flag of none other than the ship The Mindscape flew right in front of your eyes. “I'm just not sure if your ready to face him, captain” Doll said. “Of course I am!” You snapped at him then went back downstairs, preparing to go on land the moment the shipped docked. You put two pistols in hidden holsters under your jacket and one in your boot. You put some daggers into your jacket as well and carefully slid one into a designated spot in your other boot, making sure the knife wouldn’t cut you.

For the last touch you put you sword into your belt. You were slipping something into your sleeve as Doll came in. “We’re ready to go on land, sir” Doll moved out of the way to let you pass. You walked past him, Doll following at your heel. Doll almost never left your side. He had been by you all this time. He had such a pretty face Doll had encountered all sorts of problem on sea, but it also lead to people under estimating him. This always gave him leverage in the fight.

The moment your foot hit land you sighed in relief. “I love the sea and all but sometimes I really miss land” you remarked. Doll smiled slightly as he followed you. “Where to first, sir?” He asked. You thought for a moment, and then spun around. You had a huge grin on your face as you threw your arms into the air “To the pub!!” You shouted. Doll looked a bit surprised for a moment then nodded.

You slammed the door to the pub as you entered. Before you could even look around the bar a hand covered your eyes and you w here dragged outside, and to the side of the pub. Soon after the hand left your eyes and you could see a worried Doll right in front of you. “Sir, maybe we should go to another pub” He said “What why?” You asked.

Just then your question was answered. A boot kicked the doors to the side and a very drunk Bill Cipher stumbled out. You looked at him for a moment, completely in shock. Bill caught sight of your rather quickly and stumbled over. Doll was about to intervene but you put up a hand to stop him. “(Y/N)!!!! I thought that was you, its been….so….long” he trailed out as he put and arm around you. You felt his weight suddenly put upon you. He reeked of alcohol.

“Stand on your own” You hissed at him and turned your head towards him. “Soooo long….how long has it been…..3 months…not that’s wayyyyyy too short” He laughed. Doll looked quite concerned. Bill saw Doll and stumbled over to him. Doll was about the same height as Bill, both of them too tall for your liking. “What are you doing with a pretty person like this, (y/n)?” Bill slurred as he looked at Doll.

Bill grabbed Dolls chin and smiled at him. Doll quickly pulled away but Bill just grabbed him again. You could hear Bill fail at whispering to Doll. “Sayy how about you ditch him and come with me, we could have so much fun” And with that Bill was shoved on the ground, Dolls foot firmly on the man’s stomach. Bill hiccupped and put his hands up near his head “I’ll take that as a firm no” He grinned.

This would be an ideal moment to kidnap Bill, he could barely walk, much less fight. You pondered the idea for while. Sure it was undignified and you’d never hear the end of it. You finally made you choice. You walked over to Doll and whispered something to him. He handed you a piece of paper and you scribbled something down and threw it onto the floor.

Doll threw the drunken pirate over his shoulder and you headed back to you ship. “You’re going to kidnap me this way, (y/n). You’re so cruel…its…its so sad” he hiccupped. “Im not kidnapping you. You don’t need any more to drink and im not going to let alcohol poisoning get to you before I do” You said sternly. As you boarded the ship, no one was there. They all went on their ways into town to enjoy themselves. You walked down into the captains quarters and waved for Doll to just drop Bill wherever.

“Just…Don’t break anything….Better yet don’t touch anything” You ordered. Bill just smiled at you “Where d you keep the booze?” He asked. “Find it yourself” You snapped. “But I cant touch anything!” He whined. “Figure it out” You slammed the door to talk with Doll in the hallway.

“Is this really the best idea?” Doll asked. “I don’t see why not, he’s drunk himself stupid. When he gets over it his hangover will be killer. I’ll explain things to him then. He wont be able to avoid fighting me now” You smirked, satisfied with your work. “Im not sure if I trust him…” Doll trailed off. You sighed and pulled your pouch up that hung off your belt.

Doll looked at you, confused. You pulled out a large handful of gold and shoved it at Doll. “There now go have fun, I’m expecting you back mid afternoon tomorrow” You instructed. “Sir I don’t know about this” Doll began but you just waved “Good bye!” And went back into your quarters. The moment you shut the door in Dolls face Bill had attached himself to you.

You kicked him off you once you realized what had happened. “What the hell?” You asked as you looked down at him. “I couldn’t find the booze” He seemed so disappointed. “You don’t need anymore alcohol” You snapped and slid your gloves off. Bill saw the scars and grabbed your hand. You gave him a confused look and pulled your hand away.

“Thank yourself for those” You said plainly and set your gloves on the table. You slid your jacket off and hung it off your chair. “(y/n)” Bill whined. “What?” you asked. “Booooozeee” He was laying flat on the floor. You sighed and opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, throwing it at him. You sat down at your desk when Bill was suddenly hovering over you.

“What do you want?” You didn’t bother to look up at him. “Drink with me!” He said as he set down the now partially drunk bottle of whiskey. “I’m going to decline” You said as you looked over the map in front of you. “Cooommmeeee ooonnn” He whined. You shook your head. He seemed to get the hint and left you alone, that’s at lease what you thought. Suddenly he was in front of you. He had jumped over the desk and was now sitting right on the map. You looked up at him. “How did you even manage that? You’re insanely drunk…” You asked.

Bill acted offended and put a hand to his heart. “Now, (y/n), you dare doubt me. I thought you learned your lesson about under estimating me” He ginned. That pissed you off, he didn’t need to bring up your last defeat up. You stood up suddenly and walked away from your desk.

“Awwww don’t be mad” Bill followed you. “Just pass out drunk already” You hissed. You didn’t want to deal with this much longer. If he didn’t pass out soon you could probably go to the crews cabin, it wouldn’t be as nice but it would be empty at least. You were sure you had an extra map around here somewhere. You were again lost in your thoughts as you searched your shelf for the extra map.

Sudden there was a large amount of pain on the back of your neck. You yelped and jumped, turning around to face the grinning Bill Cipher. He had bitten you! What the hell?! You were too surprised for awhile to even talk. “What the fuck?!” You had no clue why he did that…. maybe he was saying something? You did tend to ignore people while you where thinking.

He didn’t even answer your burst of confusion as his hands slid past your side. You looked at him skeptically. He still had that dumb grin on his face. “Ever heard of personal space?” You hissed. “Nope!” He said as he leaned down towards your neck again. He kissed it gently and you already had enough for this bullshit “Ah…Yeah…No…” You kicked him across the room. “Don’t think just because your drunk you can get all touchy feeling” You pulled out one of your pistols and had it pointed at him.

He slowly raised his head at you, as he was on the floor from being kicked. “That really hurt, (y/n)” he seemed to mutter under his breath. “Yeah funny how that happens, creep” You moved closer. You kneeled down next to him, putting the gun a temple point. You grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head up. “You’re not broken are you?” You asked. He vaguely shook his head.

He was about to pass out. You let him go and put your gun away. You grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him to a part of the floor that wasn’t covered in books. You pulled out a pillow and blanket from the cupboard and threw it at him. He was already asleep.

Too bad for him.


	3. Far too much mercy

You sat at your desk and began to map out where you were going to head next. After a few hours you had decided on where to go next and the best way to get there. Hopefully you could stay on the general route this time. You unbuttoned your shirt and threw it onto the edge of your bed. You slid off your pants and put on a pair of cotton ones before crawling into the bed. You shut your eyes and laid there for quite awhile before your mind finally let you fall asleep.

You weren’t sure how long you were asleep but for some reason you felt extremely over heated. You slowly opened your eyes to feel a weight behind you. You quickly sat up and looked down next to you. “What the hell?!” You yelled as you kicked Bill out of your bed. When the hell did that happen? It took him a moment before he sat up. “Owwwww” He hissed.

You threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the head. He flinched and began to crawl back into the bed but you picked up another pillow and began to hit him repeatedly on the head. “(Y/N), would you please stop that an go back to sleep” He said, tiredly. “No sleep on the floor, bastard!” You snapped and kept hitting him. He grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from your hands.

“I have a headache, (Y/N)…Have some sympathy” He set the pillow down on the bed. “I did, you have a blanket and pillow on the floor. Go use them” You hissed at him. He grabbed the pillow you threw at him and threw it on the bed as well. He began to crawl into the bed again and you went to grab the pillow again but his hand grabbed your wrist. “Stop being immature” He muttered tiredly.

You quickly snatched your hand away. “Learn what the word no means” You reached for the pillow. Before you could even reach the pillow there was a force on top of you, pinning your hands down. “You’re too awake” Bill muttered. “Get off me,” You hissed up at him. He shook his head slightly and yawned. Next thing you knew he was asleep on top of you. At least now your hands where free.

You tried to wiggle away from him but he was heavy so it took awhile. When you finally had gotten out from under him, he slid his arms around your stomach and pulled you towards him. You growled slightly, not at all happy with this situation. No matter how much you tried to get away you were stuck. Since you were practically dying of heat the entire night you barely got any sleep.

When Bill finally woke up he looked very confused. You took the opportunity to slip away from him. He must have still been drunk during the incident last night. “Great your awake, I can actually have a conversation with you” You said as you reached for your shirt. He looked at you as he tried to remember what happened last night.

Seeing him still tired and confused you sighed. You’d have to explain things. “Bill you alive?” You waved your hand in front of his eyes. Once he seemed to have snapped out of his trance he grinned at you. “(Y/N)!!” His sudden outburst seemed to cause him quite a bit of pain as he flinched and held his head. You slid on your shirt but didn’t bother buttoning it.

You walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a flask*. You threw it at him and sat at your desk. He grabbed it and took a drink. “So why am I here? Did you finally come to your senses and fall for me” He smirked at you. “No, if you hadn’t noticed you’re still fully clothed.” You waved at him and leaned back into your chair. “Damn that’s a shame” He took another drink from the flask. “You just refused to sleep on the floor last night, so I was stuck with you” You explained “Now time for why I dragged you here” You stood up. “I want to fight you” You said flatly.

“Right now? That doesn’t seem very fair” Bill looked up at you. “No not right now, I brought you here drunk off your senses so I could ask you to fight me without you trying to pull anything weird.” You grabbed the flask out of his hands and set it on a shelf. “Hmmm and why would I want to fight you?” Bill asked as he walked over to you. You winced slightly in surprise, as he got close enough for you to feel him behind you.

You could feel his breath on your neck and you began to reach for your dagger on the shelf in front of you. “You’re not accepting than?” You asked. You felt Bills arms wrap around you and you sighed. His hands crawled under your unbuttoned shirt. “Hey Bill?” You hummed slightly. “Yeah?” He smirked slightly. “Do you remember trying to put a move on me last night?” You asked. “Nope, not surprised I did though.” You knew he was grinning.

You quickly spun around and held a knife up to his neck. “You ended up thrown across the room with a gun up to your head. Now that your not drunk Im perfectly happy to cause you harm” You hissed at him. He seemed a bit surprised and he backed up. “I'm not going to try to fight you right now with my head killing me and im pretty sure the room is spinning” He put his hands up by his head. You put the knife away and shook your head.

“I’ll see you in two days, At noon. I’ll fight you then” He said as he sat back on the bed. “Fine you should probably go back to your ship” You waved to him dismissively. “And why’s that?” He asked. “I left a note outside the pub saying ‘you’ll get your captain back tomorrow, probably.’ Either you have a crap crew or they’re looking for you.” You shrugged. “Oh, and how is they have yet to find me yet?” Bill asked. You smirked slightly “Did you forget? Part of my crew is still among you. Odds are they recognized my hand writing and are leading your crew far away from here” You shrugged.

“Oh yes, your crew. A few of them tried to kill me. Some actually came close. Of course they’re not around to try that again” Bill grinned. You glared at him then shut your eyes, trying to calm down. “I told them to stay alive. Since they can’t seem to follow orders what use are they” You said flatly as you opened the door for Bill. “Now do yourself and get out before I decide to kill you” You hissed.

Bill laughed as he stood up “Alright, I get the hint” He walked out of the room and you slammed the door behind him. You sighed and fell onto you bed, hoping to get some sleep before Doll came back.


	4. Plan of a Pirates Duel

Doll came back later that day. He saw you in your quarters, flask in your hand. Doll looked over you. You didn’t drink often…well that wasn’t accurate. You didn’t drink much often, and when you did it was usually with your crew. It was obvious, however, that you had more than just the flask in hand. The moment you saw him you greeted him with a smile. “How was your time out? Im sure you found someone interesting to pass the time” You laughed. Doll smiled softly and shook his head.

You frowned slightly and jabbed the flask at him accusingly. “You have such a pretty face, could get any woman or man to get with you, and you spend your time doing…. doing…well whatever you do.” You sat back onto your chair. “I guess it’s just rare for me to find someone who interests me in that way.” Doll shrugged then changed the subject. “Did whatever you planned work out?” He asked you.

“Not at first, do you have any idea how annoying that man is? He tried to make a move on me while drunk and while…. well I don’t know if I’d call him sober…With influence of a hangover and a bit of alcohol. But I did get what I wanted out of him” You waved your hand dramatically as you explained. “And that was?” Doll questioned. “We’re fighting in two days” You jumped up “I’m gonna beat his cocky ass into the ground” You exclaimed. Whatever emotion you felt seemed to be amplified by the alcohol, thus you became rather dramatic when you where drunk.

“Is that so? Well try not to be drunk for it, Captain. Also some of the crew should be coming back tonight, they tend to run through their money quickly.” Doll said. “Of course I wont be drunk, and good for them. Don’t know how they’ll feed themselves if the cook doesn’t come back.” You slurred then waved your hands. “If they look like they’re gonna starve cook something simple for them, if you think they’ll live then leave it alone” You looked up at the man in front of you.

“Alright Captain, is that all?” Doll asked. “Yup, Now out!” You exclaimed. He nodded and left you on your own. You finished off the flask then decided you had enough alcohol. You fell onto your bed and fell asleep. You woke the next day with a hangover, certainly not the worse you had but not pleasant either. Your groaned and sat up. While drowning the hangover in more alcohol sounded tempting you wanted to get this over with to be your best at your fight tomorrow.

You still had your shirt and pants on, but the rest was in it’s spot where you had left it. You three on your jacket and boots and grabbed your sword then walked out. A few of the crew members where up and about. “Hey Captain, do you have any food for us?” He asked. “Are you starving?” You looked over him. “Well no sir but—“ The crew member began but you cut him off. “You’ll get food once we restock and set sail. Ask me again before then, but only if your crawling on your knees your so hungry” You spat.

The crew knew the rules and with your hangover you didn’t want to deal with them. He looked like he was about to say something but your glare shut him up. “Yes, sir” The man said and walked off. Doll came up to you and smiled lightly. “How the hangover, Captain?” He asked. “Are you trying to provoke me?” You asked. “No, of course not Captain.” Doll said. “I’m going off ship for awhile, I’ll be back in a few hours” You waved you hand and walked off the ship.

You didn’t want to deal with your idiotic crew. While you had grown rather close to some of them some of the others you just couldn’t stand. While the fear of running into Bill stood at the back of your mind the town was pretty large and the odds where slim. However with your luck, you ran into him not long after you left the ship. You where headed towards any place to get food really, just a place that seemed like decent food but you soon lost your appetite when you saw him. He was at a shop, looking at something. You didn’t know what it was and you didn’t want to stick around to find out.

You tried to rush past the blonde pirate without being noticed but you heard a voice coming from him just as you passed him. “I’m almost offended.” Is what you where able to make out. You decided to keep moving but he turned around and grabbed your wrist. You hissed slightly, unhappy with the situation at all. You looked at him and pulled your arm away. “Did you need something?” You asked. “You rushed past me in such a hurry, Its almost like you didn’t want to see me” Bill grinned.

“Yes thus the rushing, and as I don’t want to see you I’ll be going now” You turned around and a hand quickly grabbed your shoulder. “Where are you headed?” Bill asked. “Some place to find peace and food” You hissed. “Great I’ll come with you” Bill moved to your side. “No I’ll pass, I would hate the sight of asshole to ruin my food” Your picked his hand up off your should and let it drop. “You’re so cruel to me, (y/n). I’ll pay.” Bill offered.

You considered the idea. Would it really be worth it though? You looked him over “Fine” You said flatly. You’d just order a bunch of food you couldn’t eat then bring it back for some of you’re crew. “I’m glad you’re being so cooperate” Bill put his hand on your shoulder. You wanted to set his hand on fire but you let it be. You two walked to the nearest restaurant.

You sat on the other side of the table, across from him. “Why are you offering me food?” You asked. “I just wanted to spend some time with an old friend” He smirked at you. “Don’t call me that, I’m not your friend” You hissed at him. “Really that’s a shame, I don’t buy people who aren’t my friend food.” Bill leaned back. You slammed your hand on the table and glared at him “You already offered, you asshole” You hissed.

“Aren’t you aggressive~?” Bill said playfully “Don’t sorry I’m not going back on my offer.” He laughed a bit. The waitress came over and took the two’s order. When you ordered, ordering near everything on the menu, Bill looked at you in surprise. “Can you really eat all that?” He asked. “Probably not, but it’s not my problem I’m not paying” you smirked. “Is this what you where planning the whole time?” He asked. You nodded. “Mischievous~ I like it” Bill purred out. “Just be sure to leave tip,” You hissed.

He let out a soft laugh. After several moments of silence the food came. Your food took up most of the table as you began to eat. You didn’t even eat one third of it before you where full. Bill had tried to take some of the food you ordered but you stabbed him with a fork each time. Your wrapped up a bunch of food in cloth and put it in your bag.

“Great thanks for the meal, I’ll be going now,” You said coldly as you stood up. Bill had just finished paying and he stood up as well. “No I think I want to talk to you a bit more” he smirked.

“That is a shame” You shrugged and began to walk out. He followed you anyway. You tried to make a quick turn into the nearest alley, leaning against the wall until he walked past. He just turned and stood in front of you. “Did you really think that would work?” He laughed. “I hoped.” You sighed, “What do you want anyway?” You asked.

Bill grabbed your chin and lifted it up so you were looking directly at him. Fuck his height. He was a good amount taller than you and that was reason enough to hate him, though there where so many more. “You keep rejecting me, over and over again. It hurts me, even when I just try to be friends with you” He mocked a hurt tone. “Man that is a shame for you, mostly because I don’t care” You snapped at him.

“But you should, (y/n). The more I like you the easier I’ll go on you tomorrow~” He said as he moved closer. You scoffed and shoved him away. “Great, How do I get you to hate me? I want to fight you fairly with both of us giving everything we’ve got.” You walked out of the alley. Bill sighed softly, watching you walk away. “So stubborn” he muttered, too soft for you to hear.


	5. Tragic Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for suicide in this chapter

After a few more hours you’re returned to the ship. You had decided it wasn’t best to go back to the ship with pure anger seething through, so you took a few hours to cool off. While you still had anger and frustration in the back of your mind you eventually decided you could at least control it at this point. Doll saw you walk up and followed you shortly after you entered your room. “You where out for quite awhile” Doll said as he entered. You shrugged.

“Captain…” Doll trailed off, as if unsure about what he was going to say. “Yes?” You asked expectantly. “I was wondering…if you would tell me exactly what Bill did to cause you to hate him so much” Doll asked cautiously. At first you where a bit surprised but then let out a slight laugh. “Oh god what didn’t he do.” You sat back in the chair by your desk. “Do you want to know everything? Because It will be quite a story” You took off your coat and set it on the desk while you waited for Dolls answer. “I had better get comfortable than, Captain” Doll gave a slight smile.

You laughed a bit and nodded. “Lets see where to start….

_It was a long time ago, I was about 8 or so when I first met Bill. He had moved in next door to us. He had a twin brother, but I never really got to know him. He was sick a lot so I only saw him a few times. The first day I met Bill I hated him. He was rude and too full of himself. However he was the only kid in the neighbor hood so it was either him or be stuck alone._

_I eventually grew fond of him. To most it seemed like we where always fighting but I guess it was just what we did, we never took it seriously. We would always pull pranks together and became pretty close. When I was about 11, Bill Decided to pull a prank on me, or more specifically my house. My mom and dad worked at home. My mother was a seamstress, made everything at home and people would come from quite a long ways for her dresses. My father was a novelist, nothing too famous. You probably wouldn’t know his name and you’d only know the book titles from a friend of a friend._

_Bill decided he would light fire around the house, nothing to hurt us, just to give us a bit of a scare. He was 11 however and didn’t know much about fire safety. Luckily my parents and I didn’t get hurt but our house, along with everything in it, burned down. It was a large hit on our family. We where able to gather enough money to be able to live, but work had grown slim due to our lack of possessions in order to help my parents work and our house was considerably smaller. My parents struggled horribly for years after that. They finally were able to pick off the ground again._

_I didn’t talk to Bill for months. I avoided him as much as I could. One day he came to our house, trying to apologize. I jumped him the moment I saw him at our front door. It wasn’t much of a long fight, I wasn’t used to it. But it seemed that Bill had his fair share in fights, as he was able to take me down rather quickly. I began work shortly after that encounter; I gave some of the money to my family then used the rest for one of the older kids in the neighbor hood to teach me how to fight. In this neighborhood there where more kids, just to clarify. Each time I saw Bill it was a fight._

_Finally, about two years later, I won. I was probably the happiest I could ever be. I was able to beat the guy who almost took everything away and put my family through so much stress. It didn’t end there, the fights continued and soon became daily. The winner was always random. I was still taking fighting lessons but Bill was getting better too. This ended at 15, when Bill’s family struck a terrible tragedy. I don’t know the details but I think his brother died and his family kicked him out. I guess that’s how he became a pirate. About two years later he came back. By then I had met the girl of my dreams. Her name was Anna. I was head over heals for her. She had some abandonment issues in her past, but that didn’t change how sweet she was._

_She went to the pub one night with some friends. It was getting later than she usually went out so I went to go check on her. I wanted to make sure she was okay. When I walked in she was kissing some blonde haired pirate. At first I just felt my heart crack then anger then once I realized who he was more anger. As I moved closer I realized she was kissing back. That just added fuel to the fire. I grabbed Bill of her and punched him right in the face. He seemed surprised at first, probably not expecting some guy to come and interrupt him. Once he realized who I was there was a grin then more fighting. It was…Well I guess it was a tie. Bill had been dragged away by his crew mates. I looked at Anna and she had the more frightened face on. I was still too mad though, I told her to walk home herself then left._

_I didn’t see her for three days. It was the night on that third day I went looking for her. I saw the dress she was wearing when I last saw her flicker above me as I was searching. I didn’t think I was right so I had to check again but it sure was her. She was with someone else. I didn’t know who for sure but I had a pretty good guess. I ran up to the top. She was facing away from me and before I could take a step forward stepping off the building. I yelled out her name but it was too late. My eyes shifted to the man beside her and who else other than Bill Cipher. I lost it. I tackled him to the ground and began to beat him up pretty ruthlessly. I kept asking why he didn’t stop her or pull her away and didn’t get a response._

_I left him up on the roof. I didn’t care if he was alive or not. I heard he actually lived and I’ll admit it pissed me off to a concerned point. As from there I became a Pirate, I’ll spare the details of that story as they are a bit more…uh gruesome…”_

You finally finished your story. Doll had been listening intently. “Is there anything else you wanted to know?” You asked. Doll shook his head and stood up. “I’ll be leaving now” He said. You nodded and waved your hand, dismissing him. Tomorrow was the fight, and you where beyond ready.


	6. Let's delay the duel again

You got ready, after all you needed everything to be perfect for the big fight. You slide your sliver coat over your white button up shirt and light blue vest. You also had on black pants and thigh high boots. In your jacket were several weapons. Doll had tried to talk you out of bringing extra weapons, as it would be an unfair fight, and everyone knew what the infamous Bill Cipher would do to those who don’t fight a fair fight. You knew that he would bring tricks of his own, so you paid no mind to Dolls warnings.

In your jacket where several knives, as well as one knife each in your boot. Two pistols sat beneath the lcoth of your jacket as well. In one boot there was a box of bullets and you had one pockets full of bullets as well. The only obvious weapon was your silver and platinum sword that was resting on your hip, in its holder. You grabbed your captain’s hat and put it on your head.

“I suppose we should go” You grinned at Doll. The 8 months of waiting for this. The 8 months without the usual adrenaline run and now the last battle would happen. Well hopefully the last battle. Who knows where this would lead, but you thought of it as the last battle since the ideas filled you with the idea of winning once and for all. That felt great.

You walked off the boat, only Doll at your side. You went to where Bill’s boat was docked and walked on. Almost immediately you recognized part of your old crew. They seemed happy to see you. You gave a smirk and walked down to the captain’s quarters. With a quick kick the door swung to the side. You looked around and you were quickly filled with anger. There was a girl getting dressed in the corner of the room and Bill was on the bed, half dressed, and drinking. He looked over at you and gave a grin.

“Ah! (Y/N)! You’re early!” He slurred.

“I wanted to be sure not to be late” You hissed, “You don’t look anywhere near ready, and you’re drinking wonderful” You were seething with anger. What did he take this as?! Some sort of joke.

He stood up and walked over to you and Doll.

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). I haven’t drunk enough to effect my fighting, and even if I have what do you care? Just a ledge up, right?” His voice got lower as he got closer to you, it wasn’t long before he was far too close for comfort. You didn’t respond so he continued to talk “Maybe you’re just mad cause you don’t think I’m taking this seriously” He muttered, right next to your ear. You felt his hot breath on your neck. He smelled horribly of alcohol. “You even got all dressed up, how cute,” He paused then quickly moved away.

While Doll didn’t make a move you could tell that on your command the partially drunk pirate would have been skewered right then and there. Suddenly the girl you forgot about moved past you and off to wherever she was going next. You glanced at the girl then looked back at Bill, quite confused and still angry.

Bill laughed seeing your expression.

“Aw come on, (Y/N)!! Don’t tell me you’re jealous~” Bill snickered as he fumbled with the lid to the bottle of booze he was holding. Once he had finally got the bottle closed he gestured to Doll “You have that guy to do whatever you want” Bill grinned.

“I’m not sleeping with him” You sighed, irritation crawling through you.

Bill’s smile faded as he walked over to you. He lifted your chin and waved a hand in front of your face.

“Seriously? You blind? Or just stupid?” Bill asked.

You hit Bills hand away “I’ll be waiting outside for when you’re ready to fight.”

You quickly turned and walked away, leaving before the blonde could get a word in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell is this chapter so short. What was I thinking.


	7. That went well

You waited on deck, pretty much ready to shoot the bastard on sight. He wasn’t taking this seriously at all. All it was really was more motive to beat him horribly. He was underestimating you. Doll looked at you, somewhat concerned. Each moment that passed filled you with more anger. After all what could that idiot be doing that he was taking so long.

Just as you were about ready to go down and ask where the hell he was, the captain himself exited his quarters. The moment you saw him you grabbed the nearest objects, and empty bucket, and threw it right at his head. "What took you so long?!" You yelled, anger still rising. He easily dodged it and walked over to you, laughing. "That was a dirty move, What if you had hit me and knocked me out. Wouldn't be much of a fight." He said, grinning down at you.

"Like hell that bucket could do anything to that thick skull of yours," You hissed and stepped back, drawing your sword. Most of the crew saw what had happened and took to fleeing the area around you two. "In quite a hurry, huh?" He said, drawing his own sword.

"You're the one that kept me waiting for so long," You said, barely giving him a moment before you charged at him. He blocked your sword with his then took a slightly step back to put some distance. He almost had a surprised look on his face before it went back to his smug grin.

You were sure he was about to make some snide mark so you didn't give him the chance, attacking immediately after. At the moment it seemed only you were attacking, all he was doing was blocking. It went on for awhile like this before you stopped attacking and stepped back. "What are you trying to do?" You asked, more confused than angry. "Giving you a fighting chance," He laughed.

The moment you heard his sentence you attacked once again, managing to slash his arm before you drew yourself back. "You're damn ego's going to be your downfall," You hissed. And with that the blonde began to attack and you yourself did most of the blocking. Of course whenever you saw an opening you took it to attack but you didn't seem to be able to land a hit.

After quite a bit of fighting and going back and forth on both offence and defense Bill seemed to be attempting to push you back. You were wondering if he was trying to knock you into the ocean however you question was quickly answered as you suddenly tripped on some sort of chain that had been laying around. Of course the moment you fell on it you had the feeling of going up rather quickly. It didn't take you long to realize what had happened.

You were in a net made of chain, probably so you couldn't cut loose. "What a crappy trick," You muttered, trying to get your grounds. You looked below the swinging net you were in to see Bill laughing and Doll about ready to attack him himself. You may have appeared calm for those below but anyone who knew you knew you'd be seething. Without warning you pulled out your pistol and aimed it to the best of your ability through the chain netting.

You aimed right for the blonde's head, though the swinging sure as hell didn't making anything easier. You pulled the trigger before anyone could warn the captain of what you were doing, however the net wasn't very stable so you ended up losing what little balance you had, plus the chain that you were keeping yourself propped up on was beyond hurting at this point.

This resulted in you missing, at least you thought so at first. Then you saw blood start to seep out from the captain's shoulder and you realized you had at least got him. Suddenly your attention turned to Doll. He seemed ready to try to get you down however you had different order for him. "Go to my ship and get my damn crew! Then get me out of here!" You yelled at him from above. Doll was strong but taking on an entire crew probably was a tad bit much for him.

He hesitantly nodded before jumping off the ship and onto the dock before any of the crew could stop him. You went to look to see if any of the crew was trying to follow him but the next thing you knew you were being dropped. Air rushed by you and you grabbed onto the chain by instinct hoping it would give some kind of support.

The moment you fell you hit your head on the wooden floors and blacked out.


	8. Piratenapped

When you woke up you still felt slightly hazy. You looked around the vaguely familiar room as your memories slowly came back to you. You groaned softly at the pain left over from slamming your head on the floor and pressed your forehead against the cold floor. "Damn bastard," You muttered. You were in quarters, at least you knew that much.

When you stopped focusing on the pain from your head you realized you felt something on your hands. You rolled onto your back, lifting your hands up to see a pair of shackles on them. You frowned slightly and sat up, looking them over. They looked old and rusty but even still you doubted you could break them.

You looked around the room once again now that you were sat up, partially checking to make sure you hadn't missed Bill from your previous scan of the room. The other reason you were checking was to see if you could find something to help break the handcuff. You looked in your jacket, hopeful that at least one of your weapons was still in your person.

No luck however. You began to search the room as quietly as you could, though when you stood up at first you couldn't help but stumble due to how dizzy you felt. You looked into one of the cabinets through its window, noticing an all too familiar dagger along with a few other weapons you brought with you. The rest must have been put somewhere else. You went to open the cabinet only to find it locked.

You sighed softly, quickly going to find something else. At the end of your search all you really had to show for your efforts was a flask. You went and sat back where you woke up and shook the flask slightly. It seemed pretty much full. That was all the confirmation you needed before you were downing the alcohol in the flask.

Just as you were about to take your second drink the door suddenly opened, much to your surprise. You did your best to hid the fact you had just almost choked on the liquid. When you had finally swallowed the alcohol down you looked up at the blonde. He had his shirt on but unbuttoned, showing the bandage around his shoulder. He also had a blood stain on his shirt from the wound, and his jacket in his hand.

"It's about time," You sighed, taking another drink from the flask. You hoped it would do something to dull the pain from your head but really it wasn't doing much. Probably because alcohol isn't a proper pain killer. You shut the flask and threw the flask off to the side.

Bill frowned slightly, glancing down at you. "Well you see I had to go see our doctor. Some madman tried to shoot me, it was truly terrifying," He put his hand dramatically on his forehead, setting his jacket on his chair behind the desk before walking over to you.

You looked up at him, strong glare on your face. "You played dirty. You had what was coming to you," You spat, going to stand up only to have dizziness wash over you once again. That didn't matter much however because the next thing you knew you were pinned up against the wall behind you by your jackets collar.

"All you think about is fighting, fighting, fighting. You know you'll never find anyone that way, (y/n)" He said, usual grin set on his face, however something seem more unsettling about it. Behind it was actual anger. Even when he was beating you up in this very room 8 months ago he showed no signs of anger or even irritation.

To think what he might do while actually mad tends to frighten you slightly. You showed no sign of that however, glare just as strong as before. "I had someone I loved. You know very well how that turned out," You hissed.

Suddenly you were pulled away from the wall only to be slammed against it once again only much rougher. You felt the sharp pain of where you landed on your head get so much worse and you couldn't help but let out a sound of pain.

"You know what's weird. I could have sworn for a moment there, while you were swinging like a trapped animal and all, you pointed that gun right at my head," His grin had disappeared and he had a fairly blank face on.

You took awhile before responding, "Yeah well you were pretty far down, I'm sure your perception was off," You groaned moving your hands to grip the back of your head in an attempt to stop the pain. A sudden wave of nausea seemed to rush over you.

Bad timing as Bill had just decided to let go of you. You suddenly collapsed, half wanting to hold your stomach and half wanting to hold your head which was still in pain.

Bill frowned as you fell and went to kneel down by you. "Hey. What's wrong with you," He asked, going to poke your cheek.

"Nothing. I'm fine," You said quickly, going to stand up again. That didn't help because the room felt like it was spinning for a moment. Luckily it didn't last long so you were able to stand without too much problem. Just the same you still felt nauseous and your head hurt like all hell.

"So why am I here? Last time you trapped me down here I ended up in pretty bad shape with only one crew member left," You said sternly, trying to do anything but focus on your pain.

Bill didn't seem convinced by your performance though he stood up after you and crossed his arms over his chest. "First I wanted to try to talk to you out of fighting me every time you see me," He said, putting a hand on your back.

You quickly took a step forward and shook your head. "No way in hell, go to plan B. Unless your argument is you'll turn yourself over to me willingly,"

Bill let out a snicker at your words, "Yeah, no. Well part one of plan B is to keep you here til I make a final decision. We sale out tomorrow so it seems you'll be stuck here for awhile,"

You frowned suddenly taking a step back from the other. Doll had better get here quickly. The only thing you offered the other was a glare. That was until you began to feel horribly dizzy again.

Before you could say anything to protest the other you lost consciousness.

Bill just barely caught you before you fell to the ground and he frowned, sighing.

"You're such a shitty liar,"


	9. Shipped off

You slowly woke up, eyes opening slightly to stare at the dim ceiling. Almost as quickly as you opened your eyes however you shut them, the pain and your head and dizziness starting to take over, however the pain was the larger problem. You rolled over, attempting to hide your eyes from the small amount of light that was in the room.

Within a few minutes however you sat up, looking around the room to find you were still in the captain's quarters. On the far side of the room was Bill asleep in the chair behind his desk. You frowned slightly and looked down to find you were in his bed, shackles removed. You picked up a pillow and threw it as hard as you could across the room, hitting the blonde directly in the face.

It seemed to take a moment but Bill opened his one visible eye and picked the pillow up. "So I see you're awake," He said, standing up and picking the pillow up.

"Yes," You started to get out of the bed however just as you stood up Bill had walked over to you and shoved you back onto the bed.

"What the hell?" You snapped and he crossed his arms over you.

"The doctor said you need to rest so that's what you're going to do. I can't have you passing out on me every few minutes." He responded, going to sit on the edge of the bed.

You glared at him as he sat at the edge of the bed, frowning quite obviously. "It's bad enough I'm stuck on the ship now I'm stuck in your bed. Not to mention considering how many times you've tried to make a move on me now I don't trust you with this situation," You hissed, kicking him quite harshly.

Bill didn't seem to have a lot of reaction to the kick and shrugged at your words. "I'm more of a gentleman than to try to jump you while you're bedridden. Have more faith."

"You're far from a gentleman, and I'm not bedridden. I can stand just fine. You just won't let me," You corrected him, deciding to just lay down. Doll would be here soon enough with your crew. You just needed to deal with this until then. You shut your eyes, focusing on your breathing.

You didn't like being alone on the foreign ship. You didn't trust Bill in the slightest and you still remembered the anger he showed from earlier. You needed to go back to your ship and recuperate. You ground your teeth as you thought of your previous battle with Bill. You wish you had just shot him in the head. Not the most ideal way to kill the blonde however it would have gotten the job done and you wouldn't be in this mess.

As you were thinking you didn't realize how tired you felt, quickly finding yourself asleep once again.

When you awoke again the room was empty. You frowned slightly, looking around for the blonde. You weren't sure how long he had been asleep and he didn't like not knowing. He took the opportunity of being alone to stand up. He stretched , grabbing his jacket which had been removed from him. He slipped it over his shoulders and walked over to the door.

You hesitated a moment as you looked at it. You could try to make a run for it. If you could reach the dock you'd have a fighting chance, especially since your ship wasn't that much farther. Plus neither you or Bill would want to create a scene that would cause them both to get arrested, they'd both be killed if that happened. Of course that was assuming he'd make it to the dock.

You slowly opened the door, looking around to see if anyone was walking around. The coast seemed clear so you slipped out, shutting the door quietly behind you. You immediately took off to the upper deck, trying to be as quiet but quick as you could. You stopped at the stairs, glancing out to the deck to assess your surroundings.

That's when you saw it. For a moment you couldn't believe it yourself so you ran out so you could see more. Of course as you came into view of the entire deck of the boat most eyes turned towards you but you were more shocked that you saw no dock. You only saw water.

Doll wasn't fast enough. You were stuck in the middle of the ocean with your sociopath of an enemy. You were so screwed. You tried to calm yourself down, only focusing on the water surrounding you.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?," A familiar voice came from behind you on the upper deck. You turned around to see the blonde captain and immediately ran up the steps and lunged at him.

"I can't believe you actually took me away from the dock. Because you haven't ruined my life enough as it is. Just die already, would you?!" You screamed at him as you grabbed the collar of his shirt. Several of his crew mates seemed to draw closer but he just waved them off.

You were too mad to notice that however and were too focused on being mad at the man in front of you. Still angry, and finding lunging at him not enough to express this, you raised a hand and slapped Bill. You had figured he'd throw you off after that, or you'd be pulled off by the others on the ship but instead he just started laughing.

You were startled by the response and let go of his shirt. "Seriously, What the hell's wrong with you," You hissed, sliding off him and just sitting on the wooden floor. You looked down at it, still accepting your situation. Doll would still try to find you. You knew that much.

However unless they followed the ship it could be a good while before they ever found you. You looked back out at the sea only to find no ship in the distance. Of course. Bill wouldn't let himself be followed so easy.

Focusing on your dilemma you hadn't even notice the blonde stand back up. Nor did you notice him reach down to pick you up so you were plenty surprised when you were suddenly thrown over his shoulder. You immediately began to kick and struggle against Bill.

"Put me down! What do you think you're doing?!" You asked, hitting him in the head in an attempt to get him to drop you.

"Stop that. Doctor said no physical exertion. You're only going to make yourself worse," The blonde said, walking back down to the captain's quarters.


End file.
